lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles play a major role in L.A. Noire. They are used as the primary means of transportation while moving through the city of Los Angeles and will help Cole Phelps to investigate the crimes in the city, either by taking him to a location fast or by chasing criminals in a high-speed pursuit. There are a total of 95 vehicles in the game; all of which are based on real period-correct models. Being a police officer, Phelps can commandeer any car that is on the street for necessary practice of law at the player's discretion. The red Chrysler Town and Country seen in the intro cutscene is most likely Phelps' personal vehicle. The different vehicles used at each desk is owned by the partner you work with; this is confirmed by Roy Earle, as he claims that the car is his own and that "You can't be seen slumming it in a Nash if you're in Vice", referring to the Nash Super 600 owned by Rusty Galloway. List of Vehicles Vehicles are listed here by the model names and vehicle categories provided in L.A. Noire's "Vehicle Showroom", accessible from the "Extras" section of the main menu. 2-Door There are 25 total 2-Door vehicles. 1. Buick Business Coupe 2. Buick Coupe 3. Buick Eight Convertible 4. Buick Eight Coupe 5. Buick 2DR Sedanette 6. Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR 7. Chevrolet Styleline 8. Chrysler Town and Country 9. Cord Hardtop 10. Buick Custom 11. Ford Convertible 12. Ford Custom 13. Packard Custom 14. DeSoto 2DR Custom 15. Ford 2DR 16. Ford Business Coupe 17. Ford Tudor Convertible 18. Ford V8 Sedan 19. LaSalle V8 Sedan 20. Lincoln Continental Coupe 21. Nash Super 600 22. Packard Clipper Eight 23. Packard Clipper Six 24. Pontiac Torpedo Six 25. Studebaker Commander 4-Door There are 19 total 4-Door vehicles. 1. Cadillac LaSalle Series 50 2. Cadillac Series 61 Touring Sedan 3. Cadillac Series 61 4. Cadillac Series 75 Limousine 5. Chevrolet Sedan 6. Plymouth P5 7. Chrysler Airflow 8. DeSoto Custom Suburban 9. Hudson Super Six 10. International D Series Sedan 11. Frazer Manhattan 12. Lincoln Zephyr Touring 13. Oldsmobile Hydramatic 88 14. Oldsmobile Sedan 15. Packard Clipper Eight 16. Plymouth Sedan 17. Plymouth Special Deluxe Six 18 Pontiac Sedan Six 19 Willys Overland Sports There are 8 total Sports vehicles. 1. Cadillac V16 Convertible 2. Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible 3. Mercury Custom 4. Ford DeLuxe Convertible 5. Lincoln Continental Convertible 6. Lincoln Model K Convertible Roadster 7. Nash La Fayette Convertible 8. Oldsmobile S98 Convertible Service There are 19 total Service vehicles. # International KB8 (Polar Bear Ice Truck) # Chevrolet Pickup # Chevrolet Van # Chevrolet Civilian Van # Chevrolet Pickup 2 # GMC Pickup # Nash Deluxe 600 Army # American LaFrance Fire Truck # Buick Ambulance # Chevrolet Tow Truck # DeSoto Custom Suburban Taxi # Dodge Fuel Truck # Ford Ambulance # International Metro KB1M # International KB5 # International D Series # Heil Colecto-Pak # International KB8 # International KB6 Hidden There are 15 total Bonus vehicles. By reaching certain ranks, you will unlock the location of each vehicle (5 at a time). They will be represented by a "?" on the map screen. They will always be inside of garages with pale blue doors featuring the logo "Angel City Security" on the front. # Cadillac Town Car # Chrysler Woody # Cisitalia Coupe # Cord 810 Softtop # Davis Deluxe # Delage D8 120 # Delage D8-120 S Poutout Aero-Co # Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet # Duesenberg Walker Coupe # Phantom Corsair # Stout Scarab # Talbot GS26 # Tucker Torpedo # Voisin C7 # Ford H Boy Police There are 9 total Police vehicles. # Buick Super # Cadillac Series 62 Convertible # Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR # Chevrolet Coroner's Van # Ford Police Special # Hudson Commodore # International Police Wagon # Nash Super 600 # Studebaker Commander Other Vehicles Vehicles listed here appear in the game, but are not drivable or do not count toward collecting the 95 vehicles. * Cessna 195 Airplane * International Harvester TD-9 Crawler Tractor Bulldozer * Pacific Electric Baldwin V-1000 Locomotive * Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar * Union Pacific EMD F3 Locomotive * White Model 798 Bus Player Notes * Tip for finding vehicles: http://uk.gamespot.com/ps3/adventure/lanoire/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-59322126&pid=929170. This trick doesn't work every time. It may be necessary for you to try each free roam under different cases, if you want a specific vehicle to appear. ** 1. Go to the Vehicle Showroom and select the missing vehicle you wish to collect. ** 2. Press the Color button (X on 360, square on PS3) then leave. ** 3. Select The Streets of L.A. (Free Roam) from any desk in the Cases menu and the vehicle you did the trick on should now be found driving or parked near you when you start. Trivia * Many of the vehicles were based on Jay Leno's, he gave Team Bondi access to his garage which is partially comprised of vehicles from the 1940s. * When required to drive to a location on the map, the player can employ what Rockstar calls a 'trip-skip mechanism' by holding 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, at the side of a car which will prompt Phelps' partner to drive, leaving the player's view to follow the car and overhear their conversation, which can be skipped, in addition - and allow the player to jump instantly to the destination. This is useful for getting 5 star cases as your partner will not damage other vehicles or the city. * When Phelps is driving, you are able to encounter 'Street Crimes'. Once you accept a 'Street Crime', exit the vehicle, then press and hold 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, to force your partner to drive and skip to the crime scene. You will miss out on encountering any Landmarks. * To unlock new vehicles, Phelps must drive them (actually just enter the vehicle as the driver, no real driving required). There does not seem to be any penalty for spending time at an intersection, getting in and out of vehicles to unlock them. Hitting them with your car seems to stop them so you can commandeer them. * Your police siren causes other drivers to slow and move to the right of the road and clear intersections. * Oddly, if you commandeer a car, many of the cars around it will be the same make and model. de:Fahrzeuge * Category:L.A. Noire Category:Gameplay